


All Hearts are Broken　心碎滿地

by hadesside



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, Cheating, Cheating Sherlock, F/F, M/M, or maybe not, 也可能不是, 夏洛克外遇, 外遇, 虐文
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-29
Updated: 2014-08-29
Packaged: 2018-02-15 06:39:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2219598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hadesside/pseuds/hadesside
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock Holmes也知道如何把一個人的心剮出來讓他痛不欲生──只要背叛他就行了。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Phuchka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phuchka/gifts).
  * A translation of [All Hearts are Broken](https://archiveofourown.org/works/922928) by [Phuchka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phuchka/pseuds/Phuchka). 



> 本文為原作者Phuchka的文章「All Hearts are Broken」中文翻譯  
> 感謝作者授權 :)  
> 原文地址：http://archiveofourown.org/works/922928/chapters/1793125
> 
> This is Chinese translation of "All Hearts are Broken" written by Phuchka.  
> Thank you for the permission!

John用盡全力強迫自己忍受這場天殺的學術研討會，為期兩周實在太久了！天氣冷得要死，這裡的一切都窮極無聊，研討會更是疲勞轟炸又……他發現自己抱怨的口氣像極了Sherlock而忍不住失笑。他瘋狂想念Sherlock，即使每天不停傳送簡訊也難解相思之苦。他想看那雙美麗的眼睛閃耀著喜悅，想伸手爬梳那頭狂放不羈的捲髮，再讓手指輕撫劃上高聳的顴骨……John飛快打定主意，立刻收拾行李搭下一班飛機閃人。他已經咬牙忍耐研討會超過一個禮拜，最後缺席幾天也沒什麼大不了。是時候該回到貝克街221B、回到Sherlock身邊。

John有時還是難以相信他和Sherlock居然在交往，他們完美詮釋了「伴侶」的各層意義。游泳池的那一夜是兩人的轉捩點，John簡直要感謝Moriarty在他身上綁炸彈。那晚他們回到家，藉由飆漲的腎上腺素和對彼此呼之欲出的感情，輕而易舉就使友誼和愛情的那條界線煙消雲散，彷彿兩人之間的距離從不存在。他們交往至今近八個月，John仍舊會朝Sherlock發脾氣，拿Sherlock的毛躁個性、拒絕進食、濫用尼古丁貼片和黑色幽默沒轍，但一想到這個瘋狂又惱人的天才選擇了他，John每天都像做夢一般幸福飄然。John依然對Sherlock在犯罪現場的精彩推理和聰明才智讚嘆不已、也難以拒絕那雙碧藍眼眸發出的任何請求，他只想溫柔撫慰這個任性幼稚的男人，讓那顆偉大腦袋裡的思考風暴平靜下來。

John準備登機，一想到Sherlock看到他會有多驚訝，便忍不住竊笑。John發了封簡訊好讓Sherlock以為他還在研討會。

**專題座談快開始了，與會人員都要『實際演練』，手機得關機一陣子。我很想你。JW**

**了解，我也想你。SH**

Sherlock的回覆之迅速，彷彿早就打好了簡訊內容。John卻一心只想著Sherlock翻白眼的表情。

 

＊＊＊＊＊

 

計程車終於駛向221B，已經是深夜時分。John從街上看到客廳的燈被關掉，拎起行李，安靜地進屋。稍早抵達希斯洛機場時，手機裡只有一則新訊息，正是Sherlock傳來的。

**解決了大使的孩子一案，好累。SH**

種種跡象讓John確信Sherlock在家。每當解決一樁錯綜複雜的案子，長期被Sherlock忽視又糟蹋的身體就會反撲，讓他累垮。John恨不得自己能待在Sherlock身旁協助辦案，尤其Moriarty幾個月前才竊取了倫敦塔的寶石皇冠、駭進英格蘭銀行金庫、入侵本頓維爾監獄，此時留下Sherlock獨自一人，John真是千百個不放心。即使他們已有一段時間毫無Moriarty的消息，Sherlock最近卻散發出不尋常的緊張態勢。John之所以被迫出席學術研討會，全是因為Sarah威脅若敢缺席就要把他踢出醫院，有時真搞不懂到底哪裡惹毛了這女人。Sherlock竟然也一反常態積極鼓吹他出門，只說手上有個案子要忙，拒絕透漏更多案情細節。

John慢吞吞地上樓，小心避開有裂痕的那一階，很驚訝Sherlock居然還沒聽到他的腳步聲。走進漆黑一片的客廳，在門邊放下行李。客廳裡不見Sherlock的身影，八成是在臥室睡覺，John一邊思忖著一邊推開臥室的門。

一瞬間，John完全無法理解眼前看到的景象。過了好一會兒，他的腦袋才勉強再次運轉，但所有的事物似乎都成了慢動作播放。從窗外灑進的月光稍微照亮了房間，床上有尊赤裸的Sherlock，下半身蓋著一條羽絨被，被他壓在身下的竟然是同樣一絲不掛的Irene Adler。John推開門時，Sherlock正在愛撫Irene的脖子，她的身體激烈地迎合他。開門聲引得Sherlock和Irene抬頭查看，在場的所有人瞬間全都僵直石化。Sherlock大汗淋漓又滿臉酡紅，頭髮亂成一團，似乎被John嚇呆了。Irene則是一貫地狂野放蕩，她的眼眸深沉、朱脣微張，緋紅的臉蛋上拉出一抹輕蔑嘲諷。

John的身體彷彿有自主意識地動了，完全不知道自己是如何關上房門又退回客廳。他站在客廳中間，拼命想弄清楚到底發生什麼事。Sherlock和Irene Adler在床上，但Irene Adler應該早就死了。Sherlock，他的伴侶、他的愛人，他可以為之犧牲生命的男人……和Irene Adler，和那個應該早就死了現在卻活得好端端的女人在床上。Sherlock Holmes，偉大的天才、該死的高功能反社會人格、天殺的小處男，竟然背叛他！

「John，」Sherlock一邊穿上睡袍一邊走進客廳，John轉身猛力暴揍他一拳。Sherlock還來不及反應，John就揪著睡袍領口把他用力釘在牆壁上。John的情緒已經從不敢置信的震驚轉換成怒不可遏的憤恨。

「Sherlock，到底怎麼回事？」John沖著這男人的臉怒吼，「你跟她在幹嘛？搞什麼？為什麼？為、什、麼？」他痛苦地扭動身軀，把手肘牢牢架在Sherlock的咽喉上，「我以為她死了！」Sherlock在John的桎梏下掙扎，「我以為……我以為……」John的聲音嘶啞破碎，整張臉皺成一團。他甩開手，步履蹣跚地遠離Sherlock，「我以為你愛我，Sherlock。」他喃喃自語，積聚的淚水刺痛眼眶。

「對不起，John，」Sherlock嘶聲說，舉起一隻手捏住流血的鼻子，臉上戴著一副完美的面具，「很抱歉你用這種方法得知真相，我從頭到尾都知道Irene還活著，我救了她。」

John不可置信地瞪著他，頹然坐在沙發上，「你們搞在一起多久了？」

「沒多久，」Sherlock的口氣輕鬆得像在談論一場實驗，旋即坐在John對面的扶手椅上，「自她回到倫敦後，兩個月又十天。你太多愁善感了，我不知道該怎麼跟你說。」

「你……你這冷血的機器！你太扯了！我真不敢相信！」John死盯著他的臉，試圖從那副完美面具上找出蛛絲馬跡、即使是一絲裂縫也好，卻只看到一個陌生人，彷彿過去八個月的一切僅是他腦海裡的幻覺。

「你愛過我嗎？所有你說過的話，你曾當真嗎？難道全是演戲？還是你現在正在耍我？」有什麼東西在Sherlock臉上一閃而過。John厲聲嘶吼，紅著眼拼命忍耐不讓眼淚掉下來，「你在耍我，對吧！這才不可能是真的，天啊！不可能是真的！你怎麼能這麼殘忍？你知道你背叛我嗎？快告訴我這一切都是你精心策畫的惡作劇！」John把頭埋進雙手之中。

「哈囉，Doctor Watson，」門口傳來冷酷的招呼聲，Irene從容踱步走來，身上只罩了件襯衫。那是Sherlock的紫色襯衫，John在心裡痛苦地想著。「我很抱歉，我倆真是太調皮了，是不是呀Sherlock？」她看著John的眼神充滿譏笑。

Irene走向冰箱，拿出一包冷凍豆子，「我總說你倆是一對兒，你卻堅稱我在Sherlock心裡很特別，現在看看我們倆。」她坐在Sherlock椅子的扶手上，搓揉他的背，把那包冷凍豆子按在他的鼻子上。

Irene一走進客廳，John的怒火又重新燃起，「你閉嘴！給我閉嘴！」他跳起來，想要狠狠傷害她的衝動在John的全身竄燒著。

「John，請你冷靜，什麼都沒必要改變，」Sherlock說，「我們可以繼續交往，你明知你需要我，我也很享受你的陪伴。」

John看著他們悠哉地坐在椅子上，美艷又登對，高貴得不可侵犯。他們旁若無人似地坐在那裡，對他的痛楚渾然不覺。John感到一陣天旋地轉。

「我聽不懂也不管你在說什麼，我愛你Sherlock Holmes，但顯然你沒辦法產生任何感受！希望我永遠都不要再見到你！你這混帳！」John拎起行李箱，趕在眼淚潰堤之前奪門而出。

Sherlock甚至沒有試圖挽留他。

 

＊＊＊＊＊

 

在原文註釋裡，有位labellecreation姑娘幫John捉姦在床的場景做了配圖：http://alabellecreation.tumblr.com/post/69166234502/at-first-his-mind-couldnt-make-sense-of-the


	2. Chapter 2

餐廳裡，John隨手把玩餐具，等待Mary到來。他再次拍拍褲子口袋，確認裝著戒指的小盒子仍然安在。John不知道自己今天為何焦躁難耐，他可是個成熟的大人、是個醫生、更是個軍人，還上過天殺的戰場！看在上帝的份上，向女人求婚有什麼好怕的！他愛Mary、他愛她，John機械似地反覆提醒自己。他愛她、他愛她，一切都沒問題。

有位女士走進餐廳，John趕緊抬頭探望。雖然不是Mary，但那位女士穿著亮眼的粉紅套裝、披著同樣亮眼的粉紅外套，那一襲粉紅他也曾在某具屍體上看過……不！不行，John搖搖頭，伸手搔了搔嘴上的小鬍子。他不願想起那段生活，不願想起在暗巷中奔跑、隔著玻璃窗開槍完美擊中目標帶來的顫慄快感，他絕對不願意再想起Sherlock Holmes。

然而他卻來不及阻止奔洩而出的回憶，一觸及Sherlock的名字，John的思緒立刻倒回兩年前那個不堪的夜晚。他憶起當初是如何失魂跌撞著逃到大街上，直到快被凍僵才想起應該找間旅館棲身。他趁Sherlock不在家時回去收拾私人物品，向哭哭啼啼又一頭霧水的Mrs. Hudson簡短道別。John不敢告訴她真相，害怕她的好心安慰會讓自己崩潰。

接下來的幾個月，John Watson成了一縷落魄遊魂。他極力躲開人群，連Lestrade 和Molly也避不見面，並且拒接Mike的電話。Harry只能藉由在旅館外面發酒瘋，引起路人圍觀騷動，逼著John不得不開門讓她進屋。向Harry坦承分手的原委後，還得反過來阻止她衝去痛扁Sherlock。後來Harry接他去同住一陣子，John辭掉了醫院的工作，盡可能遠離原本生活的一切。

那段逃避的日子裡，John狼狽地封印了原本的自我。Sherlock Holmes滿滿佔據他的理智、身體和靈魂，這輩子從沒見過如此精彩絕倫的人，往後也不可能再遇見第二位。在他們彼此坦誠感情之前，John早已先愛上Sherlock。做夢也沒想過，堅稱是異性戀且對同性興趣缺缺的自己、和顯然是無性戀的Sherlock能擦出什麼火花。但他的確動心了，義無反顧撲向Sherlock危險的懷抱，一頭栽進全然不曾體驗過的交往關係中。John度過了一段美滿快樂的時光，早上常在飄飄然的幸福感中醒來。正因如此，Sherlock的背叛才猶如五雷轟頂般驚駭。John以為他是Sherlock唯一願意袒露人性面的人、在Sherlock心裡佔有獨一無二的份量。這段無與倫比的關係怎麼會淪落為低俗噁心的狗血鬧劇？

每當想起Sherlock如何裝模作樣、和Irene搞在一起時還要在他面前假惺惺，蜂擁而來的悲傷與憤怒壓得John喘不過氣。如果Sherlock有心在他面前演戲、故意說些他想聽的話，John永遠不可能識破這些伎倆。或許甜蜜時光一度是真的，只不過Sherlock逐漸感到無聊，John變得不再重要。話說回來，自從搞上Irene，Sherlock居然整整兩個月裝得沒事兒一樣，說不準還真對他產生過一丁點感情。John的思緒不斷翻騰，拼命想釐清他的人生到底怎麼了。

John身心交瘁，許多個夜裡，眼淚像潰堤似的完全停不下來，惡夢和瘸腿又回頭來糾纏他。John再度造訪心理醫師，並非療程有效，而是他亟需找個能夠傾倒情緒的地方，當他吐露失去人生意義時，能有個人坐在一旁安靜聆聽。有時候他會縮在椅子上，乾瞪著手機裡那堆捨不得刪除的簡訊。Sherlock再也沒有打電話或傳簡訊給他，大概完全懶得管他的死活。心理醫師建議John徹底放下這段關係，好幾次他考慮聯絡Sherlock最後一次把話講開，但終究沒有採取行動。一想到Sherlock冷酷地坐著，任由Irene恣意勾搭他，John不知道看見Sherlock時自己會忍不住做出什麼舉動來。

分手後幾乎沒聽過Sherlock的消息，這男人似乎刻意保持低調，這一點倒是讓John鬆一口氣。他徹底避開以往兩人的日常路線，幸好也不曾狹路相逢。偶然地，眼角餘光瞄到在風中飄揚的大衣、一閃而過的藍圍巾、或是人群中的凌亂捲髮，這些八成都是錯覺罷了，John只能孤伶伶地把支離破碎的人生一點一滴慢慢拼湊回去。找了份新工作和新公寓，這次沒有室友，還蓄起小鬍子。他再也不是能輕鬆躍過屋頂、面對冰箱裡血淋淋的手指頭也面不改色的那個人了。如今一心只祈求在平淡無奇又枯燥乏味中度過餘生。然後，他遇見了Mary Morstan。

Mary是他現在工作的診所裡的一位醫生，金髮、穩重又親切，不能一眼看穿他的心思，也無法演繹人們的生平事蹟。他因為愛上Sherlock Holmes──獨一無二的諮詢偵探、自稱反社會人格而且是個男人──而天翻地覆的人生，開始重新步上軌道。John最終鼓起勇氣把Sherlock的事告訴Mary，她只是默默抱著靠在她肩上的John，之後他們再也不曾提起Sherlock。

今天，John準備向Mary求婚。他們雖然交往不久，但John Watson已經受夠悲傷抑鬱的日子了。他打算展開另一段新人生，未來藍圖包括一位善解人意的可愛妻子，或許再加上幾個孩子。這原本就是他的夢想──直到Sherlock Holmes帶著豎起的大衣領口和高聳的顴骨闖進他的生活，這個大混帳！John再次甩甩頭，清醒一下腦袋，又做了個深呼吸。很好！今天應該是個特別的日子、愉快的一天。他要請求Mary嫁給他，他有預感Mary一定會答應。心理醫師也為這個進展感到欣慰不已。

「John。」一道熟悉的男中音在身旁響起，專心研究菜單的John抬起頭來，所有的應答能力瞬間全都被扼死在喉嚨裡。

Sherlock Holmes，一如往昔地完美無瑕，正俯身籠罩著他。


	3. Chapter 3

John好不容易找回說話的能力，「你在這裡幹嘛？」一開口卻語帶哽咽。兩年來，John只有偶爾在報紙上瞥見這個男人的消息。Sherlock看起來更加消瘦，那雙聰慧藍眼下方頂著暗沉黑眼圈，John的心則被他臉上的表情給狠狠擰了一把。

Sherlock看起來惶恐不安，不安中流露出悲傷，滿臉悔恨又鬱悶，還……還摻雜著一絲希望。John從來沒想過Sherlock居然也有這一面，他的臉就像佈滿千萬種接連快速變換情緒色彩的油畫布，以往所有被壓抑的情感，現在全都赤裸裸攤牌示眾。「John，我們需要談談。」Sherlock在餐桌另一端的椅子上坐了下來。

「我……我不想談，我跟你無話可說！現在請你……請你離開！」激動的John極力克制自己的音量。

「John，求你！我要跟你道歉，還要解釋……」

「沒什麼好解釋的Sherlock！」John咬牙切齒。

「聽我說John！那晚你看到的景象，還有我說的話……全是假的！求你讓我好好解釋……」Sherlock低聲急切地說。

John不敢相信眼前發生的事，簡直就像突然被丟進一場超現實的鬧劇中。此時服務生端著燭台走到餐桌旁，「為您和您的男伴增添一些浪漫氣氛。」服務生笑吟吟地看著兩位客人。

「他不是我的男伴！」John大吼。服務生嚇了一跳，其他客人也紛紛轉頭看他。John掙扎著從椅子上站起身，瘸腿陣陣抽痛，他向Sherlock示意：「到外面談，立刻！」

穿上外套，一走到餐廳外面，John馬上對Sherlock說：「如果你想道歉，Sherlock，我完全不想聽。時間不早了，我在等一位朋友，恕不奉陪。」John轉身離開，Sherlock一把抓住他的手臂。

「John，求你聽我說。我知道你很生氣，你也完全有權力這麼做！我很清楚你恨透我了，但現在所有的事都解決了，我一定要告訴你我這麼做的原因。」

「我不想知道！我不想知道！」John陷入歇斯底里，他的腦袋一團混戰，狂亂地想著口袋裡的戒指。

Sherlock的一雙大手捧起John的臉，強迫John看著他的眼睛。「John！你那天看到的情景 **全、是、假、的！** 我策畫了這場騙局，好讓你離我而去。」

John難過地掙扎，Sherlock的手往下滑，改握住John的雙肩。「別動，你聽好了John。Moriarty威脅我，他威脅要剮出我的心，John你就是我的心。你！他知道這一點，我只能假裝對你膩了再傷透你的心，好讓你離開我。我打算一口氣瓦解Moriarty的所有勢力，若有那麼一丁點機率會讓你受傷，我就無法解決他。如果告訴你實情，你一定不肯讓我孤身奮戰，Moriarty絕對不會放過任何襲擊你的機會。我們鬧翻後不久，我就和Moriarty對決，他寧可自己吞子彈也不願承認失敗。我得斬草除根，之後整整兩年，我在世界各地追蹤掃蕩他的犯罪組織。就在昨天，我終於在紐約剷除最後的餘黨。」

Sherlock停頓一下後放開John，不確定下一步該怎麼做，他急切地說：「你不知道我有多麼想念你John！對你做這些事讓我痛苦萬分！求你原諒我。」

John後退一步，揮拳砸向Sherlock的臉。

「你這該死的混帳！為什麼我就得相信你說的半個字？」John竭力嘶吼。Sherlock踉蹌著想站起身，殷紅血液從鼻子汨汨流下。「我以為Irene Adler死了！而你救了她！你竟然沒告訴我！當我看到你跟她在床上……！」

「Irene只是在幫忙，因為我救了她，John！我救她純粹是她還暗藏許多Moriarty的秘密，連Mycroft都沒辦法從她身上全部問出來。並不是因為我關心她，我從來沒在乎過她的死活。沒告訴你是因為我知道你討厭她，而且你肯定會直接跳到錯誤的結論去！我……我能證明我說的全是真的。Mycroft參與協助，我叫Lestrade看緊你，你卻躲著他。我還請Sarah務必逼著你去研討會。我一直都在追蹤定位你的手機，知道你何時到家。我必須表現得冷酷無情，這是唯一能讓你遠離我的方法。我設計讓你恨我John，因為……因為我寧願你活著恨我，也絕不願你為了愛我而死去。求你相信我。」

「不，別說了Sherlock，」John火冒三丈，「我絕對不會相信你！你知道那晚之後，我的生活有多悲慘嗎？你知道我經歷的煎熬嗎？我絕對不允許你就這樣假裝什麼事都沒發生過的樣子回來！」

「我不是那個意思John！我完全明白你這兩年的感受，因為我也身陷同樣的地獄裡！」Sherlock激動哽咽，淚光在眼裡閃爍。

John呆站著，直直望進那雙懇切的藍色瞳眸，感覺他的世界再次傾倒崩壞。

隨後傳來一陣呼喚他的聲音，John看向Sherlock的背後，一臉擔憂的Mary正從街上走過來。

「請你……放過我吧Sherlock。我現在已經有了新對象，打算和她結婚。我又老又累，玩不動你的遊戲了。」John嘆口氣，疲倦地揉揉臉。

Sherlock看起來像被狠甩一巴掌，「好吧John，我想我罪有應得。請你明白一件事，你是我唯一……愛過的人。如果有辦法抹去你的傷痛，我一定毫不猶豫地去做。」他深深凝視著John，像是要把一切全都烙印在思維宮殿裡。「再見，John。」Sherlock輕聲低喃，快步走進黑夜裡。

John轉過身，走向Mary。

 

＊＊＊＊＊

 

回到公寓，John沉重地坐在床上。打開從口袋掏出的小盒子，瞪著那枚無法交給Mary的戒指。他沒有求婚，反而告訴她Sherlock回來了。John說他需要一點時間來釐清自己的感情，Mary不但同意了，甚至以超乎預期的平和態度結束了這段關係。

拿出手機，從通訊錄找出Sherlock的號碼。雖然在心理醫師的強烈建議下，John刪除了Sherlock的簡訊，卻怎樣也捨不得刪除那組電話號碼。他不知道Sherlock至今是否還繼續使用這組號碼。掂量著掌心裡的手機，想起在餐廳Sherlock陰鬱又心碎的模樣，眼裡卻滿是對他的熱切渴求。John送出一則簡訊。

**我們需要談談。JW**

John還沒來得及弄清楚自己為什麼要這麼做，手機就響起收到回覆的鈴聲。

 

＜完＞


End file.
